John Baylor
|died = |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Paris, Kentucky |placeofdeath= Montell, Texas |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate Army |serviceyears= 1861–62, 1863–65 |rank= Colonel |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War - Eastern Arizona Campaign - Western Arizona Campaign - Galveston Campaign |awards= |relations= |laterwork= Military Governor of Confederate Territory of Arizona, 1861–62 }} John Robert Baylor (July 27, 1822 – February 8, 1894) was a politician in Texas and a military officer of the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War. Biography Baylor was born in Paris, Kentucky, the son of a United States Army surgeon, and lived on various Army posts during his youth. He moved to Texas at age 18, where he became a prominent citizen, state legislator and Indian Agent. In 1861 he organized a force to drive the Union forces from the southwest and led his men into New Mexico Territory. Following his victory at the Battle of Mesilla and the surrender of federal forces in the area, he proclaimed himself the military governor of Arizona Territory – a region encompassing the southern half of the modern states of New Mexico and Arizona. His position was confirmed by the Confederate Congress. A disagreement over critical articles in the Mesilla Times led to a fight with the editor, Robert P. Kelly, who died of his injuries. A member of Baylor's Cabinet, Attorney General Marcus H. MacWillie, officially pardoned him and was later rewarded when Baylor orchestrated MacWillie's election to the First Confederate Congress. At one point, Baylor's frustration with the vicious attacks by the Apaches, he ordered his men the following: Use all means to persuade the Apaches or any tribe to come in for the purpose of making peace, and when you get them together kill all the grown Indians and take the children prisoners and sell them to defray the expense of killing the adult Indians. Buy whiskey and such other goods as may be necessary for the Indians and I will order vouchers given to cover the amount expended. Leave nothing undone to insure success, and have a sufficient number of men around to allow no Indian to escape.Online biography by Robert Perkins There is no indication that any of his officers ever followed this order. Nevertheless, when news of it reached Confederate President Jefferson Davis, he immediately relieved Baylor of his position as governor. His commission in the army was also revoked. Baylor later was elected to the Second Confederate Congress. He enlisted in the Confederate States Army as a private and served in the ranks at the Battle of Galveston. He regained his commission of colonel and was raising a new force to recapture the Arizona Territory when the war ended. After the war, Baylor lived in San Antonio. In 1873, he unsuccessfully campaigned for the Democratic Party's nomination for the governorship of Texas, losing to Richard Coke. In 1876, during the height of the Black Hills War with the Lakota Sioux, he offered his services to the United States Army. In 1878, Baylor established a sizable ranch near Montell, Texas, and prospered. However, he continued to be involved in violent confrontations and reputedly killed a man in a feud over livestock in the 1880s, though he was never charged. John R. Baylor died at Montell at the age of 71 and was buried in Ascension Episcopal Cemetery. Trivia *His great-uncle was Colonel George Baylor (1752-1784). *His uncle was US Congressman Robert Emmett Bledsoe Baylor (1793–1874), namesake of Baylor University. *It was his brother, Colonel George Wythe Baylor (1832-1916), who shot and killed his superior General John Austin Wharton in April 1865. References * Thompson, Jerry Don, Colonel John Robert Baylor: Texas Indian Fighter and Confederate Soldier. Hillsboro, Texas: Hill Junior College Press, 1971. * Katheder, Thomas, The Baylors of Newmarket: The Decline and Fall of a Virginia Planter Family. New York and Bloomington, Ind., 2009. Notes External links *John Robert Baylor: The Life and Times of Arizona's Confederate Governor * *John R. Baylor in Fort Worth Times * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 Category:1822 births Category:1894 deaths Category:People from San Antonio, Texas Category:Confederate States political leaders Category:Members of the Texas House of Representatives Category:Members of the Confederate House of Representatives from Texas Category:Confederate States Army officers Category:People of New Mexico in the American Civil War Category:People from Bourbon County, Kentucky